Gifts In The Most Unlikely Places
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: Totosai/Kaede... before they were old codgers, dig? Totosai comes bearing gifts... and a present. Smutty goofiness ensues.


_All copywritten characters are the sole property of their owners and no infringement is intended; no money is being made._

"I know it's in here somewhere… just a minute… I got it! ... no, wait, that's not it…"

Kaede leaned on her bow impatiently, eye cocked for any nosy villager that might see her talking with this idiot of a demon!

Totosai was currently searching for something within that apparently labyrinthine set of green and black rags he called clothing and seemed to be losing the battle. The large, goofy demon had started patting himself off Macarena-style and had now progressed to shoving one large clawed hand within his kimono, digging around like mad.

She almost laughed when his left hand poked mole-like out of his right sleeve and then remembered herself. The Miko no Edo DID NOT laugh at demons, no matter how endearingly goofy they might be. Squinting her empty left socket behind its patch, Kaede tried to look threatening, which only made her look like she'd eaten something unpleasant; it would be another fifty-odd years before she could impose her internal spiritual gravity upon the outside world.

The befuddled demon blacksmith now appeared to be chasing his tail in a circle – which only served to further hide the object of his frantic searching deeper in the recesses of his garb. Kaede caught herself wondering if this Totosai had a tail? Blushing at the thought of what she remembered rested under that worn green and black silk, Kaede knew she'd have to get this big idiot out of her sight before she did something… unbecoming…

"Hold still, you cretin – now, which pocket did you put it in?"

"Pocket?"

"In your clothes, demon! You said you had to give me something important! What is it?"

"I just had it a few hours ago and it made me think of you, Miko! How great is that?" the big lummox smiled back, his mustaches twitching with amusement.

"Let me just look… I bet I put it in a pocket in here somewhere…", Totosai grinned, forgetting completely that he'd just spent ten minutes doing the hunt and find hokey-pokey within his own clothes. Frogs croaked and belched in the lowering light of the green riverbed. Kaede's herb garden was getting drier by the second.

If not for Totosai's rapidly loosening clothes, she would be nice and dry too…

Shoving his large paw over one shoulder and feeling around, the demon's kimono came open, and then drooping down over one wide shoulder, Totosai went whole-hog and just let his arm slither out of one sleeve completely. Kaede's hentai mind happily supplied her with the snapshot of her hands clawing into those wide, tanned shoulders, holding on for dear life as their owner rammed her hard up and down upon his slick cock. The delicious view of half male nudity continued as Totosai switched tactics and was now patting down his waist… making his hakama slip down low across his hard hips, line of taunt tan muscle just begging Kaede to run her tongue along them to play and taste…

"Maybe I stuck it at my waist and it slipped down…?", Totosai mumbled to himself and started un-knotting the ties to his hakama, his tongue jammed hard into the corner of his fire-breathing mouth, completely unaware that a one-eyed woman was standing in arms reach, hungrily watching him undress.

Kaede swallowed dryly; where had all the spit gone in her mouth all of a sudden? When she saw the demon loosen his pants and run his claws over his belly to dip within their secret depths, she didn't care what Totosai was calling it; Kaede wanted the gift that was wrapped up in the white silk just peeking out over the loose green silk. Forgetting her miko prejudices in the wave of raw, teenage lust Kaede let her bow fall out of her sweating, numb hands and promptly tripped over the full bucket of water carelessly crouched in her blind side. Her hands clawed in mid-air as she fell until they scrabbled against something both hard and soft and clinging instinctively to break her fall, the miko succeeded in ripping the looming Totosai's hakama the rest of the way down.

Standing in his fundoshi with his pants around his ankles, the demon metal smith looked perplexed; slowly, the last lame horse crossed the finish-line in his empty, sweet head and a large leering smile spread out, got comfortable and plastered itself under his big green eyes.

In front of her eye on the sandy ground, Kaede saw a cleverly wrought metal maple leaf, shining in high polished relief – a gift for her, a play on her name, no doubt. The green silken puddle attached to her hand and swaddling the large tan feet in front of her nose was not a good sign at all. Letting her eye travel upwards to assess the damage, Kaede swallowed hard again.

"You found my present – but I can give you this gift as well. I wasn't sure which one you'd like more." Totosai grinned with a coy wink over the rather…large… and getting larger… white cloaked bulge over her head.


End file.
